The Wedding Date
by tvdxobssessed
Summary: Single-girl anxiety causes Elena Gilbert to hire a male escort, Klaus Mikaelson, to pose as her boyfriend at her best friend's wedding. Her plan, trying to deceive her ex-fiancé, Damon Salvatore who dumped her a couple of years prior, proves to be her undoing. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**_Single-girl anxiety causes Elena Gilbert to hire a male escort, Klaus Mikaelson, to pose as her boyfriend at her best friend's wedding. Her plan, trying to deceive her ex-fiancé, Damon Salvatore who dumped her a couple of years prior, proves to be her undoing. AU/AH_**

* * *

It was a day like no other for Elena Gilbert; she arrived home from her work at the local café down the street from her home in London at the usual time of five thirty. She went to her mail box to check if she had any mail and indeed she did; an elegant envelope and a couple of normal letters.

She unlocked her front door and kicked off her black ballet flats before heading to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Whilst the kettle was boiling, she took the opportunity to read the letters leaving the elegant looking one until last; a couple of bills and in the elegant envelope, a wedding invitation that read;

**You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of**

**Stefan Salvatore**

**and**

**Caroline Forbes**

**On Monday Afternoon**

**April the 6****th**

**at 4 o'clock**

**at the Salvatore Mansion**

**A dinner reception will follow the ceremony at Mystic Falls Hotel**

**R.S.V.P March the 3****rd**

* * *

She sat there speechless until her kettle finished boiling. She'd have to face her family after two years without seeing them and worst of all; she'd have to see Damon. Elena and Damon had dated for five years before he proposed to her and the day of the wedding he dumped her. She immediately fled that night to London and hasn't looked back since.

She made her cup of tea and sat down on her couch, thinking of the best solution for this 'problem.' She didn't want to turn up to the wedding alone but she didn't have anyone to go with. She sat there pondering her options until she remembered the business card her friend Rose gave her for an escort company for as Rose put it 'for emergencies.'

She shuffled through her purse searching for the card but no luck. She checked all her other purses until she found it in her cheap knock off Prada bag. The card read 'Marvellous Male Escorts.'

* * *

-THE NEXT DAY-

* * *

She had rung the escort company last night and she found her solution to her problem; his name was Niklaus Mikaelson and he would contact her sometime today for details of the arrangement.

She also rang Caroline Forbes who had been overly ecstatic over the fact that Elena was coming to her wedding and asked her to be her maid of honour which Elena gladly accepted. Caroline was also intrigued in finding that Elena was going to be bringing a date to the wedding. She wouldn't indulge any information about her date which Caroline huffed about. "_Typical Caroline"_ Elena thought.

* * *

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her iPhone 5. She answered it, "Hello"

"Can I speak to Elena Gilbert?" a man in a sexy British accent asked

"Speaking"

"This is Niklaus Mikaelson and I was told to call you to discuss the details of our arrangement"

"This is my first time using an escort service so I am not sure what type of details we need to discuss"

"Okay, first where and when?"

"Well, the wedding is on the 6th of April and because I am the maid of honour I have to leave on the 3rd. Does this suit you?"

"Yes, these dates suit perfectly. Now, where is this event taking place?"

"In Mystic Falls"

"I've never heard of Mystic Falls. May I ask where it is?"

"It is in Virginia in the US"

"Okay, so will I be paying for the plane ticket or will you?" he asked her. She was relieved at how calm he was acting about the situation because if it was her in his situation she'd probably be freaking out.

"I've got it covered"

"That's great. Can I ask you a few details regarding the wedding?"

"Yeah"

"Whose wedding is it?"

"My best friend Caroline's to a man named Stefan"

"That sounds nice. Can I ask you why you didn't want to go alone?"

"The best man is my ex-fiancé" she explained

"Oh. Sounds complicated"

"Oh, I haven't even started yet"

"Well, you can tell me all about it when I see you"

"And when will that be?"

"I'll come and get my plane ticket the day before we leave"

"Okay. Sounds good"

"Okay see you then, Elena"

"You too, Niklaus"

She hung up the phone and looked at the clock; she still had an hour and a half before she had to get to work so she decided she might do some clothes shopping for the wedding. She needed to recreate her wardrobe so she could show Damon what he's missing.

* * *

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Rose questioned her, once she arrived at work

"I finally found a use for your escort card"

"What do you mean?"

"I got an invitation for Stefan Salvatore's wedding yesterday"

"Salvatore? As in Damon?"

"Stefan is his younger brother"

"So where does the escort card fit in?"

"I didn't want to show up alone to the wedding-"

"Because you wanted to show Damon what he's missing" Rose finished for her

"Exactly"

"So what's his name?"

"Niklaus?"

"As in Niklaus Mikaelson?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I asked him to be my date for a wedding once but he said he doesn't do weddings. You must be one special girl"

"Yeah, I guess"

"I don't pay you girls to stand around. The customers are getting impatient. GO, GO, GO!" Mr Martin shouted when he spotted the two girls talking. Both girls immediately got back to work before Mr Martin could shout again.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Should I Continue?**

**- tvdxobssessed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. It means a lot! 3**

* * *

She was rushing around the house, trying to tidy it before Niklaus got here to pick up his ticket. To say she was nervous would be an understatement; she was freaking out. Whilst she was sweeping her black and white tiled kitchen floor, her phone rang.

"Hello" she grumbled into the phone

"Hi Elena, it's Niklaus"

"Oh...Niklaus, hey"

"I' m sorry, I am not able to come by today to pick up my ticket so is it alright if I send my brother, Kol, to pick it up for me?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I must warn you he can be a bit obnoxious"

"I've dealt with my fair share of obnoxious guys. Don't worry I'll be fine" she giggled causing him to chuckle in response.

"Okay, I'm sorry again but I'll meet you tomorrow at the airport"

"Yeah, see you then"

"Okay, bye"

She threw herself on the kitchen chair and sighed. She wasn't going to be able to see her escort until tomorrow on the plane so she is quite frustrated.

* * *

After a while of sulking, she decided to pack her suitcase for the next day. She normally would have had her bag packed three days before she had to leave but this time she was preoccupied over a lot of things about the wedding and how she was going to act around her family especially when Klaus is there.

She was brought of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She almost stumbled down the stairs whilst she rushed to the door. She opened the door and she saw a blue-eyed, light brown-haired guy with an athletic build and looked to be about 6'1".

"Hi, you must be Kol"

"I guess my brother told you I'd be coming" he answered, with a British accent

"Yeah...Would you like to come in?" she asked, gesturing towards the door

"Yeah, I don't have anything to do ..." he stopped to look at his watch, "...all day"

"Okay then, come in"

She moved out-of-the-way to let Kol in and she closed the door behind him. She directed him towards the kitchen where he pulled out a chair for her before he took a seat for himself.

* * *

"Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?"

"Coffee, please"

She got up from her seat to put the kettle on and waited until it was finished boiling before asking Kol, "How do you take your coffee?"

"Milk and two sugars, thanks"

She handed him the mug before bringing her own one over to the table and retaking her seat.

"So you're Klaus' brother?"

"Yeah, the younger and better looking Mikaelson"

"Klaus said you were a bit obnoxious"

He put his hand over his heart, "I'm quite offended"

"He must have forgotten to mention you were a bit pig-headed" she grumbled.

"So...do you want to tell me a bit about your brother?" she asked him, changing the subject

"What do you want to know?" he answered, raising his eyebrows slightly

"What does he look like, for starters?"

"Oh, you still haven't met him...Aren't you supposed to leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

"I'll not go into too much detail because it's better if you see him yourself"

"Okay, go on then"

"He's got blue eyes with blonde hair and he's a bit shorter than me"

"Is that all you're going to tell me?"

"Yeah, it's a surprise"

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh"

"I'd tell you more but I think I'll let you suffer" he said, chuckling

"Why?"

"You called me pig-headed"

"I didn't think you heard that...Anyways, you kind of are"

"Hey!" he defended himself

"You better not be like your brother because I don't think I'd be able to last a weekend listening to someone like you"

"Oh, you don't need to worry. We don't really share the same qualities; he can be a bit hot-tempered and moral while apparently I'm arrogant and childish, according to my sister anyway"

She seemed to be getting used to dealing with Kol and she could see herself being friends with him if she ever saw him again. He looked to be around the same age as her so she couldn't see a reason why they wouldn't get along.

"You are kind of arrogant but I'm not sure about childish" she informed him, "No offence" she added.

"Offence taken" he replied, "And what are you then?" he asked her, but didn't give her a chance to answer. "Stubborn, I'm guessing independent and I can't exactly finish this list because I barely know you"

"Okay, I agree with you that I am independent but I am not stubborn!"

"That's what a stubborn person would say"

"Hey!"

He burst out laughing at her reactions before taking a deep breath. "I've got a question for you"

"Okay. Shoot"

He gave her a confused look, showing her he didn't know what she meant.

"Tell me" she corrected herself

"Okay... Why is a hot girl like you still be single?"

"Are you calling me 'hot'?" she asked him, avoiding the question

"Stop avoiding the question and answer it"

"It's a long story" she said bluntly, looking down at the ground

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he comforted her

* * *

They sat there for a few minutes in silence before her phone rang.

"Sorry" she whispered to Kol

"Hello" she spoke into the phone

"Hey, it's Bonnie"

"Oh...Hey Bonnie"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay about coming to the wedding"

"Yeah, I'm good"

"Are you sure? I mean you-know-who is going to be there, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. If he goes near me, I'll use my Kong-fu skills"

Kol burst out laughing in the background.

"Who's that in the background?" Bonnie questioned

"No one"

"Who's no one? Is it your date for the wedding?"

"No, it's a friend"

"Oh. A friend? What's there name?" Bonnie asked, curiosity lacing her voice

"It's not important"

"Oh...It's your date isn't it?"

Kol leaned closer to her, smirking to himself.

"_Non, c'est son frère" _she told Bonnie

"Why are you speaking in French?"

"He's being nosy"

"Oh...I'm guessing you forgot I failed French in high school. I could barely translate that"

"Oh. Okay then"

"So, do you want to tell me about this date or are you going to let me suffer?"

"I think I'm going to let you suffer"

"Ugh! That's not fair!"

"_C'est la vie!_"she told Bonnie

"Huh?"

"That's life"

"Please, please, please" Bonnie begged her

"No...I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow"

"NO! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!" Bonnie screamed into the phone

"Bye Bonnie" she told her and hung up the phone before turning to face Kol who had a smirk on his face.

"Can I help you?"

"I heard you talking about me"

"I wasn't talking about you"

"Oh really... '_that's his brother_'"

"That doesn't ring any bells" she denied, her face turning red from embarrassment

"Oh, I think your red face suggests otherwise"

"How are you so good at French?"

"I spend a year abroad in France when I was in university"

"Oh"

"I better getting going it's getting late. My mum is probably going to kill me"

"You still live with your mom?" she asked, trying to hide her laughter

"No, she's has family dinner once a month with all my brothers and sister"

"Okay"

"I better get going"

"Right, bye"

He headed out the door, shutting it behind him. She then realised she forgot about the ticket which was the reason he was here.

* * *

She shuffled through her purse, searching for the ticket and once she located it, she ran out the door.

"Kol! Wait!" she yelled, running behind his black 2011 Ford Fiesta.

Kol stopped the car and she raced to his window which he rolled down.

"You forgot the ticket" she said, almost out of breath

She handed him the ticket and he smirked, "Guess that we were having too much fun we forgot about it"

She waved him goodbye as he drove off. She headed back to her front door and slammed it shut before she threw herself on the couch.

"Tomorrow's going to be an eventful day" she told herself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next chapter she'll meet Klaus. Are you guys excited?! ahaha…**

**R & R**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY 2013!**

**Love ya, **

**tvdxobssessed **


	3. Chapter 3

**A shout out to Thera-Rocklynn, WhatWhat123, DorkyCorky23, Heartnets, arizonagirl181, Elena and Klaus, mikaela97, RaviePoo316, raion, Clarabelle26, MysticEyesx, VampAmbsxox, slayerdiaries and Lal for reviewing the last chapter. It means a lot! :)**

* * *

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

The alarm clock rang, increasing in volume each time. It took a few moments for Klaus to reach over and slam his hand on the off button before burying his head under the pillow and attempting to get a bit more sleep. He was on full-alert when he heard something smash in his kitchen. He rubbed his eyes whilst he got out of bed and headed towards his kitchen.

He grumbled once he saw who it was, he asked them, "What the hell, Kol?"

"That's no way to welcome your favourite brother" Kol smirked at him

"I could have just thrown you out the door but I settled for the more friendly option" he joked

"Here," Kol said and handed him a coffee, "It's a pity you woke up I would have loved to try Mikael's wake up trick"

"You throw water over me and it will be the last thing you do" he threatened, half-joking

Kol raised his hands up in surrender.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" he asked, taking a few sips from his coffee.

"I thought I'd pay a visit to my favourite brother"

"What was Elijah and Finn busy?" he joked

"Very funny! But really, you're leaving me with our overly dysfunctional family?!"

"You have Bekah"

"Except, Bekah isn't exactly my biggest fan"

"I wonder why" he mumbled

"What was that?" Kol asked, curious

"You could have 'Lijah"

"He's always busy with Tatia and Finn is always with Sage"

Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. His mind then wondered about Elena. Her appearance. Her personality. And everything. He then remembered that Kol had already seen Elena and hung out with her.

He turned to Kol with a smirk and just as he was about to ask Kol, Kol interrupted him.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked about Elena yet. I've been here about-" he stopped to check his watch. "twenty-three minutes, and you haven't yet asked. Isn't it bothering you that you know nothing about this girl?"

"I do know stuff about her" he argued

"Yeah, like what?" Kol teased

"Her name, her age, her birthday and her hometown"

"Is that all?" Kol smirked

"No... umm...she has...umm" he tried to think of something

"Do you want me to tell you a few things about her?"

"Yes, please" he begged

"Is that Niklaus Mikaelson begging?! For the first time in his life?!"

"Shut it, Kol!" he snapped

* * *

Kol was about to reply until they both heard the front door open and close. A flash of blonde hair ran through the kitchen and towards the bathroom. Both boys turned to face each other with raised eyebrows.

Both boys laughed when their little sister came into the kitchen. Her hair was messy, which wasn't like Bekah, she was still wearing her green dress from the night before and she was carrying her heels in her hands.

"Well, well, well theirs our girl" Kol teased

"I take it that the date went good?" Klaus joked. Kol chuckled while Rebekah glared at them both.

She tried to make her way to the fridge but Kol blocked her way.

"Get out of my way, Kol!" she growled and pushed him out of her way.

"Out all night, what a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner? Alexander? Was it?"

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth" she threatened, causing Klaus to grin in response.

"Don't start, Nik" she warned

Klaus put his hands up it surrender. "I didn't say anything"

"I'm bored. Our sister is a strumpet...but at least she's having fun" Kol interjected

* * *

Rebekah lifted the basin full of water from the sink and when Kol wasn't looking, she poured it over his head.

"Rebekah!" Kol screeched

"Yes?" she replied, innocently

"Why did you do that?" he screamed

She laughed at him before replying, "I told you to shut up"

"No you didn't" he lied

"Yes, she did" Klaus argued, smirking at Kol. Rebekah `smiled at Klaus in return, sticking her tongue out at Kol.

"Why do you always take her side?" Kol whined

"Because I'm his favourite" Rebekah argued

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Guys!" Klaus screamed, interrupting them. "As much as I want to stay and watch you two fight over who's my favourite sibling, I've got stuff to do."

"Oh, I forgot. You're going to visit Elena's family today, aren't you?" Rebekah replied

Klaus nodded his head before Rebekah continued, "I can't believe that you're actually going to meet a girl's family and you haven't introduced her to us yet"

"I've met her" Kol added

"So Kol has met her before me? Why Kol?! It's not like I'm going to scare her off"

"I know that Bekah but you can be kind of-" he paused, trying to find the right word.

"Mean" Kol finished, drying his hair with a tea towel from Klaus' kitchen cupboard.

"Don't be an ass, Kol" she snapped

"I'm just stating the truth" he smirked at her

"Then if I'm mean then what are you?!"

"Dashing,-" he began before she interrupted him

"As if! You're a cocky, arrogant, smart ass and-" she rambled on

"Guys! Seriously, shut up. I've to leave soon and you both need to go!"

"I've got to go anyway. I've got a date with...Mary? I think that's her name" Kol announced and left the kitchen heading towards the front door.

"Yes, please go. This house has enough men rolling around in it" she shouted at him

"Just like you, Bekah" he shouted back

She threw her shoe at him, just missing him. "Good riddance"

* * *

She turned to face Klaus who had a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"I've got to go, see you when you get back" she said as she gave him a hug and headed towards the front door, picking her shoe off the floor and putting it on before she went out the door.

* * *

As soon as Rebekah left, Klaus tidied his kitchen up before heading back to his bedroom. He made his bed and got dressed. He put on his dark grey shirt, his black leather jacket, dark blue jeans and his lucky black combat boots. He grabbed his suitcases and took out his phone to call Elena.

"Hey Elena, it's Klaus. I'm leaving now I'll see you in thirty minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you then" she replied

* * *

As soon as he ended the call, Elena put all her suitcases in the boot of her Porsche Panamera. She triple checked that everything was switched off in her house and that she had everything she needed in her bag. As soon as she was sure that she had everything she hopped into her car and drove off.

She arrived at the airport and after several minutes at baggage claim, she arrived at the terminal. She got on the plane and she started getting nervous. She got up from her seat and starting walking up and down the plane to calm her nerves.

One of the passengers turned to her and asked, "Your first time flying?"

"My best friend's getting married and the best man is my ex. In case I chicken out, I want to know where all the exits are."

The passenger quickly moved towards his seat and sat down. He turned to his wife and said, "Careful, there's a crazy girl on the plane."

One of the flight attendants came towards her and asked her, "Are you okay?" and she passed Elena a bottle of water.

"Any second now my date is going to sit down in 3B and I need him to look really, really good today" she answered, talking a large gulp of the water.

"Hello, 3B" the flight attendant said, smiling at Elena. Elena turned around and saw him for the first time, and almost choked on her water.

* * *

**Okay guys, I'm sorry for not updating I had exams all week and I only finished on Friday.**

**What do you guys think?**

**R&R**

**Love ya,**

**tvdxobssessed**

**Want to get in touch with me?**

**Twitter: tvdxobssessed**

**YouTube: tvdxobssessed**


	4. Chapter 4

**A shout out to slayerdiaries, WhatWhat123, Heartnets, Sleeping Fanatic, isabella, Hayle17 and raion for reviewing the last chapter. It means a lot. Love you all. **

* * *

One of the flight attendants came towards her and asked her, "Are you okay?" and she passed Elena a bottle of water.

"Any second now my date is going to sit down in 3B and I need him to look really, really good today" she answered, talking a large gulp of the water.

"Hello, 3B" the flight attendant said, smiling at Elena. Elena turned around and saw him for the first time, and almost choked on her water.

There he was wearing a dark grey shirt which hugged his abs, topped off with a black leather jacket. His blonde curls were shining in the light and his bright blue eyes were sparkling with curiosity as he made eye contact with her. He smiled when he saw her approach her seat which was located next to his.

She sat down next to him and she turned to him, "You must be Klaus"

"Yep," he confirmed, popping the 'p' before continuing, "That makes you Elena, then"

"Yeah"

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked her, looking down at her shaking hands.

"I haven't seen my parents in years and I'm not sure I want to now"

"Why not?" he asked, cocking his head to the side

"My mother is a bit... how would you say it?..."

"Bonkers?" he finished

"Yep, that's it"

"Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders and simply replied, "Long story"

He didn't want to push her further so he leaned back in his seat and fell asleep. He was later awoken by the pilot over the loud-speaker, "Welcome to Mystic Falls, Virginia! We hope you enjoy your stay!"

He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Elena who was still sleeping peacefully. He decided to wake her up so he nudged her and whispered in her ear, "Wake up, sleeping beauty." She immediately snapped out of her so-called deep sleep to see Klaus standing over her body, nudging her awake.

* * *

They left the airport and headed to one of the many local bars, Southern Comfort.

"Remind me why we're here, again?" Klaus asked her, for the umpteenth time

"Like I said, I'm not going to Caroline's party dressed like this!" she answered, pointing to her rather plain blue jeans and blue long-sleeved jumper.

He rolled his eyes as she headed to the lady's bathroom to get changed. Klaus muttered something as she walked off ,but she couldn't quite catch it, "bloody women"

After about fifth dress, she turned to face Klaus, "What do you think?"

Before he got the chance to answer, the bartender answered for him, "Well I'd sleep with you..." he turned to Klaus, "if that's all right with you."

Elena rolled her eyes and waited for Klaus' opinion.

"Well if I say it's nice, will it get you to hurry up?" he inquired

"It wouldn't work anyway..." she said, shrugging her shoulders

"How so?" he inquired

"We're in matching colours that would look fake"

"It is fake, sweetheart" he replied causing her to roll her eyes and stomp off.

She came out several minutes later, happy with her new outfit. She was wearing a gold strappy bandage bodycon dress with a deep v neck which stopped about mid-thigh. Her brown locks were tied back neatly in a bun and she was barely wearing any make-up. Her outfit was topped off with black wedges.

Klaus smiled when he saw Elena approach him. He got up from his seat and kissed her hand, "you love, look ravishing," he said lacing it with his British accent

She did a childish giggle before dragging him by the arm out of the bar and hailed down a taxi.

* * *

She arrived at Caroline's little soiree at around 2pm. She took a deep breath before pushing the doors open to the Salvatore boarding house.

After a few steps in the door, Elena was tackled to the ground by a flash of blonde hair.

"E-LENAAAAAAAAAA" she screamed in her ear

"Hey Care" Elena managed to choke out

"Thank you so much for coming, I wasn't sure if you were actually going to show up"

"Well I'm here"

"And who's this?" she questioned, eyeing Klaus up and down

"I'm Klaus. Elena's date" he interjected

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Klaus, I'm Caroline"

"It's nice to meet you Caroline" he said, kissing her hand which caused her to blush in response. Elena couldn't help but roll her eyes at the way they were both acting.

"Well, I better go. I better go find Stefan" Caroline said, walking off

Just as Klaus excused himself to go the men's room, Elena was greeted with one of the people she really didn't want to face today.

"Hello, Elena"

"Hey mom" she greeted back

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing that a bottle of Jack and a straight razor won't fix"

"Oh. Elena, you look beautiful today. It's such a shame that you don't have a husband or boyfriend-"

"As a matter of fact-" she tried to interject but her mother cut her off

"To appreciate it. You know I could have just set up with one of friend's kids instead of you having to make up an imaginary boyfriend-" her mother was interrupted from her rant by the very man that she wanted to avoid today

"Lena could I have a word?" he asked, he turned to Miranda, "It'll only take a moment"

Before Elena could reply, Miranda answered, "Well, let me think. You stole seven years of her life with your bullshit and your charm and now you'd like just a moment?" she paused for a moment to think, "Sure, go right ahead."

* * *

After Miranda walked off, Damon turned to her, "Well 'Lena how have you been?" he asked, smirking as usual. He hasn't changed much since the last time she saw him, he still has his cocky attitude, his lop-sided smirk and his sexy eye thing.

"I've been great Damon. You know not marrying you has probably been the smartest things ever" she said and for a brief second, she was sure she saw guilt in his eyes before he covered it with yet another sarcastic comment.

"You look stunning, if it isn't obvious" he purred in her ear causing her to roll her eyes.

"Go ahead. Kick, yell, and scream. I'm sure you've been planning your rant all day!" He told her. She tried to push past him but he stopped her.

"You're feisty when you're mad" he told her. She tried to push past him again but he grabbed her arm.

He was about to say something before he was interrupted by a girlish shout.

"Oh my God! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! 'Lena! Ooooh! Where the bloody hell have you been? I have gynaecologists that call more often." Bonnie shouted in her ear while tackling Elena in a hug.

Elena pulled away and asked, "You have more than one gynaecologist?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders before answering, "You have to play them off. Otherwise they think you're easy."

Bonnie turned to face Damon, "Hello asshole. Listen, since you dumped my best friend brutally, and without cause you won't mind if I just steal her away will you?" She didn't give him a chance to answer. "Thanks," she said before dragging Elena away.

"It's so great to see you, Lena"

"You too, Bon"

"So where's this amazing date of yours then?"

"He's...over there" Elena answered, pointing to Klaus who was at the mini-bar getting himself a drink of bourbon.

"Damn girl...Darling, why spend any more time on Damon's horse's ass when Mr. Tie-Me-Up-Tie-Me-Down is standing over there?" she said, gesturing towards Klaus who noticed them staring.

Elena rolled her eyes at her friend's response and said, "I'm not spending any time on Damon, this trip is for Caroline...and your benefit. I missed my friends and I'm not going back to Damon!"

"Whatever you say...Anyway, to change the subject. We have a problem"

"What kind of problem?"

"Jamie is here" Bonnie informed her.

Bonnie and Jamie used to date when they were in high school but he cheated on her with a girl from her history class, Aimee Bradley. Ever since then Bonnie has tried to avoid them but it was quite difficult due to the fact that they all lived in the same town.

"Uh oh. Has he spoke to you yet?"

"No, not yet"

"Then just stay away from him and you won't have a problem."

"I guess you're right"

"Yeah, I'm a genius"

"Don't get too pig-headed or people will mistake you for Katherine"

"Where is the wicked witch of Mystic Falls?"

"Probably, stalking Mason. You know, as usual" Bonnie joked before they both burst out laughing.

* * *

**I'm sorry that there's not that much Klaus/Elena interaction in this chapter but I wanted to introduce a few of the other characters. **

**What do you guys think?**

**R&R**

**Love ya, **

**tvdxobssessed **

**Want to get in touch with me?**

**Twitter: tvdxobssessed**

**YouTube: tvdxobssessed**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to arizonagirl181, slayerdiaries, WhatWhat123, Nicole0203, AkiraStarfire and raion for reviewing the last chapter. **

* * *

"_You can't get anywhere without the people who have come into your life." - Ian Somerhalder_

* * *

Klaus stood there observing everything she did. The way she licked her lips before she spoke her soft melodious and enchanting voice. The way she'd flicker her gaze to look at him every few seconds before turning again to face Bonnie. The way she laughed at everything Bonnie said, her sweet innocent giggle.

Soon enough, Bonnie left muttering something about trying to avoid Jamie who seemed to pop out every time Bonnie was there. It was almost as if he was stalking her but trying not to make it too obvious.

As soon as Bonnie left and just as Klaus was about to turn to talk to Elena, a middle-aged man approached them. His smile widened when he spotted Elena staring at him. His wise grey-blue eyes sparkled as Elena enveloped him in a hug. They eventually pulled apart and he spoke in a deep voice, "Long time no see, Lena."

"I'm sorry Dad, I guess I got caught up in life" she replied, looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry sweetie. I understand" he reassured her

"Thanks Dad" she told him

"And who might this be?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows at Klaus

"Klaus" Klaus answered for her, and she smiled in response.

He was just about to ask them for the story of how they met when he was interrupted by a shrill voice.

"Grayson!" Miranda shouted, fast-walking towards him. Her light brown hair bouncing on her shoulders as she walked.

"Did you not hear me call you?" she snapped at him.

She didn't give him a chance to an answer instead she dragged him by the arm of in the same direction she came from.

Elena turned to face Klaus for the first time in what felt like ages.

"I love my dad. But technically, since he's my stepfather he's not family... he's more like a hostage," she explained. Klaus chuckled in response.

"What's your dad like?" she asked him, wanting to know more about him.

"My dad is...a vindictive bastard" he stated, as if he'd rehearsed this over a million times.

"Okay" she replied

"Is your mother worse or better than mine?" she questioned him

"I'd probably say a mixture of both, depending on the situation" he responded. She giggled at his response causing him to smile in return, revealing his dimples.

* * *

"Hello Elena, it's nice to see you again" a voice butted into their conversation. Elena turned to face the voice and immediately recognised it as Stefan Salvatore.

"Stefan!" she screamed, causing all the guests to turn to look at her.

"I'm guessing you missed me?" he chuckled.

Stefan and Elena have been best friends for several years before her and Damon got together. He was one of her best male friends minus her younger brother Jeremy. Stefan was just one year older than her whilst Damon was five years older than her.

Stefan's green eyes meet Klaus' blue eyes and he turned to face Elena, "Is this your date?"

"I'm Klaus" he introduced himself, holding his hand out for Stefan to shake.

"I'm Stefan" he replied, taking Klaus' hand and shaking it.

* * *

- Later On -

* * *

"There's just something about him that I don't like" Damon told his brother, he'd been staring at Klaus and Elena for quite some time yet they haven't noticed as they are too wrapped up in their own little world.

"He's got nine percent body fat and he's sleeping with your ex?" Stefan inquired, laughing at Damon's reaction.

"He's walking around all British, like he owns the place" Damon noted, ignoring his brother. Damon was still glaring at the back of Klaus' head, hoping it would somehow explode, when Miranda Gilbert yet again screamed in her shrill voice but with this one time exception, with a microphone.

"Can I have your attention, please?" she asked into the microphone.

Elena turned to face where the voice came from and once she recognised who it was, she asked Klaus (well more herself), "Oh sweet Jesus, who gave that woman an amp?" He chuckled in response.

No one seemed to listen to Miranda so she tried again but louder this time, "Can I have your attention?"

Still barely anyone listened to her so Caroline ran up onto the stage and shouted into the microphone, "GUYS!" Everyone turned to face them so Caroline replied, "THANK YOU!"

"Okay everybody it looks like I'm going to have to say a speech as Liz has a bit of stage fright tonight. All right, does everybody have a drink because I was going to say a few words?" She waited a moment before continuing, "Welcome friends and family, Grayson, Liz and I are so happy that you're here to celebrate with us as we welcome Stefan and Caroline into our family." All the guests turned to look at the happy couple while Elena downed her rum and coke.

"It's funny, we always thought we'd marry off Elena first; we had good reason to hope because she was so popular with the boys at school and we came pretty close once but as you all know that crashed and burned. Ah luckily we were able to get the deposit back so here we are again. Well back to the bride and groom to be. Stefan, we are so glad that you fell in love with the girl next door our Caroline, congratulations."

Sometime during the speech Damon arrived back on the scene. His hands were nurturing a glass of bourbon while his glistening blue eyes darted around the room until they landed upon Elena. He smirked at her when he spotted her glare at him.

* * *

Once Miranda finished the speech, the guests all separated out into their own little groups again. Elena led Klaus off to the mini bar where a young woman approached them. The honey blonde haired, green-eyed woman tackled Elena in a hug.

"Aunt Jenna!" Elena smiled as she hugged her aunt

"Dear Girl. This should have been you getting married. You know you didn't have to return the gravy boat and to think Damon is the best man," she told her, pulling away from the hug.

"Have you met Klaus?" Elena interjected, gesturing to Klaus.

"How do you do?" he smiled, kissing Jenna's hand.

Jenna tried to hide her blush and replied, "Charming and what do you do?"

"Excuse us" Elena excused them, dragging Klaus into the cloakroom. She dragged them to the very back of the room, pushing her way through all the coats and jackets.

* * *

"Okay we need a story," she announced, while he just stood there confused.

"How about this?! You're a therapist, we just started dating and you're crazy about me."

"Sounds good" he agreed

She looked around the room before opening her handbag, "count it, 600 even," she ordered him, handing him the envelope with the money.

"That's alright" he answered, placing the money in his black blazer inside pocket.

"No. Check it!"She ordered, pleading with her big brown doe eyes.

"Fine" he gave up, taking the money out again to count it. He counted the money before replacing it in his pocket and he told Elena, "It's all there."

* * *

After a few moments of silence, they both decided that they'd better get back to the party. She led him back to the mini bar and he ordered both of them a drink.

"Hey Lena" a voice sounded from behind

"Do you mind if I have this?" Caroline asked and took the glass of bourbon from Elena before sipping on the drink.

"Do you know what I love about all this?" Caroline asked, looking at Elena.

"There's finally a reason for the world to revolve around you" Elena joked, smirking at her friend.

"Exactly" Caroline answered, not catching the joke. Klaus ordered Elena another drink while she spoke to her friend. Soon a blonde haired, green-eyed man snuggled into Caroline's neck which caused her to erupt in fits of giggles.

Stefan lifted Caroline off the seat and began to spin her around until he lost control of her and she fell.

"That's what he gets for not taking dance lessons until two days before the wedding" Caroline told Elena.

"Oh, come on. Who ever heard about dance lessons for a wedding?" Stefan asked, huffing at Caroline.

"Just about everybody" Klaus informed him

"You're kidding, right?!" he sighed. Caroline grinned at Stefan's behaviour before he once again snuggled into her neck.

"How about we leave this soon-to-be-married couple alone for a while?" Klaus whispered in her ear, she nodded and they left the Salvatore boarding house.

* * *

**Okay, so I started this chapter last weekend but I wasn't able to choose an ending for this chapter for ages.I still don't feel too sure about this ending though. Also it's my birthday tomorrow (23****rd**** Feb) so I wanted to finish this chapter before then and this is kind of my birthday present to you, if that makes any sense.**

**A/N: Is there any character (other than Elena and Klaus) that you'd want to see more of in this? **

**What do you guys think?**

**R&R**

**Love ya,**

**tvdxobssessed**

**Want to get in touch with me?**

**Twitter: tvdxobssessed**

**YouTube: tvdxobssessed**


	6. Chapter 6

**A shout out to raion, WhatWhat123, Little Miss Novella, greeneyedbaby2, arizonagirl181 and MusicalLover17for reviewing the last chapter. It really means a lot! :)**

* * *

"_ALWAYS REMEMBER: The greatest gift you ever own is not found in the shops or under your Christmas tree. It is found in the hearts of your family and your true friends." - Unknown _

* * *

Not long after they left the Salvatore boarding house, Miranda and Grayson met them in the car park. "Will you be staying with us, Elena?" Miranda questioned, her manicured nails running through her light brown hair.

"If that isn't a problem" she responded, looking at her mother with her pleading brown doe eyes.

Miranda took a second to think before she answered, "Why would it be a problem, Elena dear? You're my daughter and I love you"

"Thanks mom" Elena replied, heading towards her temporary car which Grayson had lent her. It was a blue 1988 Toyota Land Cruiser and it was parked in the very large driveway outside the Salvatore boarding house.

* * *

Grayson groaned as he carried several of the many bags of his step-daughter up the spiral staircase. Miranda followed behind carrying one of the bags as well, she didn't want to carry too many in case she might break her nails. Elena and Klaus were both ahead of them carrying the remaining bags, both Klaus' and Elena's, arriving to the top of the staircase.

They all dropped the bags at the top of the stairs, and turned to look at each other. After a few moments of silence Klaus spoke up, "Thank you for having me," he said, looking at both Grayson and Miranda before flickering his gaze back to Elena again.

"Nonsense, it's wonderful to finally meet you. Although, technically I never even knew you existed," Miranda spoke, earning a glare from both Elena and Grayson at her remark. She quickly recovered, "I love surprises."

"Where's Klaus sleeping?" Elena asked her parents before turning her head to face a confused Klaus so she explained, "My mother has this rule about men and women sharing a room when there's no ring involved."

"Don't be silly," Miranda replied, smiling at her daughter.

"What?" Elena asked, cocking her eyebrow at her mother. "_Who are you and what have you done with my mother?" _Elena thought to herself.

"I'm not as small town as my daughter seems to think" Miranda leaned in to tell Klaus.

* * *

Elena was pottering around her old bedroom as Klaus placed all the bags on the floor beside the king-size bed. "I'm sorry about the wallpaper, I went through a floral phrase back in high school," she explained, still walking around the room. He chuckled at her and began to unpack his bags.

She did the same until she was interrupted by a boisterous shout coming from downstairs, "ELENA?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Elena smiled, instantly recognising the voice as her 'baby' brother Jeremy. Well, he wasn't exactly a baby, he was only two years younger than her but he acted much older than her when it came to him being all protective of his sister.

Elena headed out of her room and down the stairs, being extra careful not to fall down them. She spotted her brother poking his head about the fridge as she descended towards the kitchen. He pulled what looked to be a can of Pepsi out of the fridge before he turned to face her.

* * *

"Lena!" he smiled, instantly tackling her in a hug.

"Hey Jer" she grinned back at him. He hesitantly pulled away from the hug after a few moments, giving Elena a chance to take a good look at her brother for the first time in what seemed like ages. His dark brown eyes glistened in the sunlight as he looked at his big sister whilst his dark brown hair shone, reflecting the light, barely settling on each strand. He was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans, a black and white chequered button-up shirt with the top two buttons undone and a pair of black vans.

"Do they not have phones in England?" he joked, bringing her into another hug.

"I'm sorry Jer, I guess I didn't have much time" she apologised, looking at her feet. He tilted her head up before he tightened the hug.

"I know and I understand Lena, just as long as you never forget about me" he replied, breaking the hug.

"Like I could ever forget you Jer" she teased

"What about me Lena?" a new voice sounded it the hallway. A clatter of heels was heard before the person revealed themselves.

"Hey Kat" Elena smiled, before Katherine launched herself into Elena's arms. Katherine was wearing her signature black 8-inch stiletto heels which she paired off with her favourite velvet-flocked black skinny jeans and her black printed 'Love It' vest crop top.

Katherine and Elena were twins although Katherine was the older one, by about six minutes. They were pretty hard to tell apart, the only way to do so was that Katherine had naturally wavy hair whilst Elena's was naturally straight. In the odd occasion where Katherine straightens her hair or Elena curls hers, the only other way to tell them apart is by Katherine has a tattoo on her left arm saying 'Believe' in cursive writing.

They stood hugging each other for several moments until a cough broke them apart.

"Seriously, Jer?!" Katherine snapped at him, he shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's going to get dark soon," he joked, smirking at his older sisters.

"I haven't seen my sister in several years and you're making not letting me hug her for even a few minutes?!" she retorted.

"She's my sister too!" he interjected.

"She's my twin," she argued

"She likes me better," he teased

"No, she likes me better. Isn't that right, Lena?" she replied, looking around the room only to notice that Elena wasn't there.

"That's your fault," they both screamed at each other, pointing to the spot where Elena had previously been. They huffed at each other and stormed off in opposite directions.

* * *

Elena arrived back to her childhood room a few minutes after Jeremy and Katherine's bickering. She opened the door and she spotted a shirtless Klaus, who was just about to take off his pants. She stared at his chest, taking notice of his three birds tattoo just below his left shoulder-blade.

"Go ahead take a look, it's part of the package," Klaus smirked at her, noticing her slightly uncomfortable gaze.

"I'm sorry I'm just a little nervous, I never thought anything like this could happen to me," she laughed nervously, turning her body around in the opposite direction as she was unsure what else to do.

"This happened to you?" he asked puzzled.

"Happened in the sense that I picked up the phone, tracked you down, flew you over here and gave you 600 dollars out of my 41K," she explained, turning to face him again.

She grabbed her makeup bag from the ground and walked off towards her en suite bathroom.

"Is that an old habit from ballet class or from a lifetime of walking on eggshells?" he asked, noticing her on her tiptoes leaning over the sink to get a good look at herself in the mirror so that she could remove her makeup.

"I never took ballet," she answered, closing the bathroom door.

* * *

"Lena, answer the door," Caroline spoke, more to herself than anyone else, before banging her fist on the front door again. She shivered as a small gust of wind blew her hair. Her clothes didn't seem to be keeping her too warm. She was wearing a pair of red wedges topped off with a pair of black roll-up denim shorts and a sleeveless red crop shirt. She would definitely need to reconsider her outfit before she went out again.

The door swung open revealing an angry-looking Katherine. "What do _you _want?" she sneered at Caroline.

"I'm here to see your sister," Caroline told her, holding her gaze with Katherine.

Katherine broke eye contact and turning so that her back was facing Caroline. "ELENA! YOUR WEIRD FRIEND IS HERE!" she yelled up the stairs. Caroline flinched at the volume of the voice.

Elena shouted back, "WHICH ONE?"

"BARBIE" Katherine replied, using Damon's old nickname for Caroline.

"TELL HER THAT I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE"

"She'll be down in a minute," Katherine turned and told Caroline.

"I heard," she replied

Katherine was about to comment before Elena arrived to the door. "Hey Care," she said

"Hey Lena," Caroline answered back, avoiding eye contact with Katherine who was glaring daggers at her.

"So what's up?" Elena asked, wondering what Caroline came to see her for because if it had something to do with the wedding then she would have phoned first.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join Bonnie and I for a girls' lunch"

"Sure" Elena replied, happy that she would be getting to spend some time with her best friends.

"You're welcome to come too Katherine if you want," Caroline added

"I'd rather not," Katherine replied, taking one last glance at Caroline before turning on her heels and heading up the stairs.

"I really hate your sister," Caroline commented

"She's really not that bad, if you're on her good side," Elena smiled, trying to reassure Caroline not to worry about Katherine.

"So when is this lunch?" Elena asked, trying to change the subject.

"How about in an hour at the Mystic Grill?"

"Sounds good, see you then," Elena smiled and waved as Caroline headed back towards her silver Mercedes-Benz E320 which was parked in the Gilbert's driveway.

The Gilbert House was quite big in comparison to the other houses in Mystic Falls. It was quite a fancy looking two-storey house with a black slated roof and a wraparound porch which contained a porch swing along with a set of garden furniture: a black six seat patio furniture sofa seat. The flower beds carefully aligned beside the steps consisted of pink and white tulips.

* * *

"Going somewhere?" a voice asked, as she shut the door.

"Yeah, I'm going out with Bon and Care" she confirmed

"What about 'lover boy' up there?" Jeremy questioned

"Any chance you want to keep him preoccupied for a while?" she pleaded

"Depends"

"Please, I'll do whatever you want," she begged

"How about you get me a date with one of your female English friends?" he smirked

"Done" she agreed, "Thank you, thank you. I'll go tell Klaus the good news now."

"Don't forget to call your friend! I'll even pay for her plane ticket over here," he told her

"Okay"

* * *

Elena headed back to her room again, this time instead of being faced with a shirtless Klaus; she spotted him sitting at her wooden desk with a sketch pad sitting on the table and a pencil in his hand. She was slightly disappointed at not being able to see him shirtless again but she quickly recovered once she saw him concentrating on the picture he was working on.

"Hey," she said, startling him from what he was doing. He immediately shut his sketch pad as if to hide his drawing from her. She decided not to ask him about it as he made it clear that he didn't want her to see what was inside it.

"Hi," he replied

"So I was talking with my brother-" she began before he interrupted her

"You have a brother?" he asked

"Yes and he wants to know if you want to hang out with him today?" she asked him, taking a seat on her king-sized bed, trying not to mess the pink and white floral duvet.

"Why do I feel like there's a catch?" he questioned, turning to face her.

"Well, I'm going to have lunch with Care and Bon so I begged my brother to keep you entertained for the day"

"Why do I feel like there's a but coming?"

"You're right. But on one condition"

"Which is?"

"That I get him a date with one of my female English friends"

"And what's so bad about that?" he inquired

"Well, the only friends I have in England are either in a relationship or elderly," she replied

"I think that I might be able to help you there," he smirked at her

He picked up his red Blackberry Curve 9320 and scrolled through his contacts until he found the one that he was looking for.

"Hello there love, I was wondering if you wanted to do me a favour" he spoke into the phone.

* * *

**Who do you guys think he called? What do you guys think?**

**It's my longest chapter yet. It's over 2,000 words! :)**

**A/N I just wanted to clear up any confusion over Klaus and Elena's 'story.' Elena wasn't actually his patient, it was just his 'job.'**

**R&R**

**Love ya,**

**tvdxobssessed**

**Want to get in touch with me?**

**Twitter: tvdxobssessed**

**YouTube: tvdxobssessed**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for all the reviews on the last chapter, it really means a lot.**

* * *

"_I can trust my friends. These people force me to examine myself, encourage me to grow." – Cher_

* * *

The three girls sat in one of the booths inside the Mystic Grill. They were laughing and reminiscing about old times.

"I love what you've done with your hair," Caroline commented Elena

"Thanks," Elena smiled

"I mean it's great that you let it grow out-," she continued before Bonnie butted in, stopping Caroline from rambling on

"So how's the wedding preparations going, Caroline?"

"They're going great but the only problem is that Stefan's dad isn't able to arrive until late the night before the wedding," Caroline frowned but Elena was happy that she wasn't the subject of conversation anymore. She made a mental note to thank Bonnie later.

"Giuseppe?" she questioned. She hadn't heard from him since before she picked up her bags and left Mystic Falls. Giuseppe was like a father-figure to her during her relationship with Damon but once that relationship crashed and burned, she had no reason to contact him for advice or just for a friendly chat.

"Yep," Caroline replied, popping the 'p'

They saw in silence for a few moments before Elena decided to intervene.

"Did you know that the first time I met Stefan, I thought he was gay?" Elena told her two best friends, the girls all burst out laughing.

"What? How?" Caroline asked between giggles

"It was around the first time that Damon properly introduced me to his family," she explained

* * *

_It was the first time that she had ever been introduced to Damon's family. His mother, Mary, had organized a family dinner to welcome Elena into the family. Giuseppe wasn't exactly happy about his son's relationship but he tried to keep it to himself._

_Once the table had been set and everything was ready, Stefan waltzed into the room and commented, "Well, don't we look nice all dressed up?" _

_Elena and Damon arrived, shortly after. "Sorry we're late. Traffic was a bitch," Damon explained, walking towards his mother and before he pulled her in for a hug. He was hiding the real reason to why they were late._

"_Damon, watch your tongue," Mary snapped at her son, hitting him lightly on the arm with a dish towel._

"_Sorry mother," he smirked_

"_Elena, this is my mother, Mary, mother this is my girlfriend, Elena," he smiled_

"_It's nice to meet you, Mrs Salvatore," Elena smiled at the older woman_

"_And you too...Oh Elena dear, call me Mary," she replied_

"_Hello brother, are you going to keep lurking in the shadows or are you going to come over here and introduce yourself to Elena?" he smirked at his brother_

_Stefan came towards him and pulled him in for a brotherly hug before he turned to Elena, "I see you must be the lovely Elena, my brother has told me many things about you," he smiled, kissing her hand. Damon rolled his eyes at his brother's antics, Stefan always had this thing were he'd need to be the 'better' brother, of course Damon didn't mind as long as he was the 'hotter' and 'sexier' Salvatore._

"_Suck up," Damon coughed under his breath_

"_Hopefully they're all good?" Elena asked Stefan, not hearing Damon's comment._

"_Of course, why would they not?" Stefan replied_

_- After Dinner -_

_Elena had offered to help Mary with the dishes but Mary told her that she'd get Damon to help instead so that Stefan could show her around the house._

_Stefan showed Elena all the rooms in the Salvatore Boarding house before he decided to bring her to his mother's walk in closet._

"_I don't think that we should be in here," Elena commented_

"_Don't worry Elena, it's my house too. I always poke through my mother's things," he replied, not realizing what Elena thought that he had meant._

_Elena was broke out of her train of thoughts when Stefan asked her a question, "Do you think these pearls are nice?"_

_Elena wasn't sure what to say so she replied, "It's not something I'd go for, but sure."_

* * *

"I learned a little while later that the pearls weren't for him but for Lexi's birthday present," Elena blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed while her two best friends were struggling to contain their laugher.

"Also there was that time when Stefan came home drunk wearing pink nail varnish and still to this day, he doesn't remember why," Elena laughed

"I miss this," Bonnie commented

"You miss what?" Elena inquired

"This. Us. Hanging out and talking about our lives"

"Yeah," Caroline replied

* * *

"Hey, you coming?!" Jeremy shouted up the stairs to Klaus who was doing god-knows what upstairs.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down...I just had to talk to your 'date' about when she'll be arriving," Klaus replied, appearing at the top of the staircase.

"Elena told you?!" Jeremy asked, confused

"Yeah, didn't she tell you that she told me?" he responded, reaching the bottom of the staircase

"No...Anyway, tell me about my 'date,'" Jeremy begged him, giving Klaus his puppy-dog eyes

"It's a surprise," he replied but he added, "If it makes you feel any better she says that she has a surprise of her own"

"It doesn't make me feel better," Jeremy huffed

After a few more minutes of Jeremy begging him to reveal the identity of his so-called 'date' and Klaus not co-operating, they left the Gilbert residence and headed to the football pitch outside Mystic Falls High School.

* * *

"So what are we doing here at a school?" Klaus turned to ask Jeremy

"It's the weekly football game for adults over the age of 21," he answered, turning around to open his car door.

"And I'm here because..." Klaus questioned

"You need some male bonding time," Jeremy replied, getting out of his car and heading towards a small group of guys who were all huddled together.

"Hey guys," Jeremy shouted, and the group of guys all turned around to greet him.

"I brought another guy to play," he announced, and that's when all the guys noticed Klaus leaning on Jeremy's car.

"Come over here, Klaus!" he shouted

Klaus took his time walking towards the guys. He was taking in all of their appearances to see if he recognised any of them from the party. He spotted a blonde-haired guy who Klaus was sure was Stefan and among the crowd Klaus spotted Damon, who was sulking probably because Jeremy invited Klaus.

"Hey, I'm Matt," a blonde-haired guy approached him, shaking Klaus' hand before another guy introduced himself as Tyler and then the rest of the guys introduced themselves with the exception of Stefan and Damon, and also Jeremy.

"Who does he think he is? Walking around like he owns the place," Damon rambled on to his little brother who didn't seem to be paying attention to him. Damon was watching Klaus' every move as he talked to Matt and Jeremy as Tyler had wondered off somewhere.

"Well brother, it sounds like you're upset about Elena moving on," Stefan smirked at his older brother

"No I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specific to those who care," Damon huffed and walked away

The guys were divided up into two teams with Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, Klaus, Ben, Harper, Maddox, Shane, Brady, Connor and Dean on one team while Damon, Stefan, Alaric, Noah, Mason, Zach (Stefan and Damon's cousin), Jamie, Will (one of Damon' best friends), Logan, Lee and Luka were on the other.

"Oh, it's on, Ty. We're so gonna kick your ass," Mason bragged to his nephew, sticking his tongue out at him to show how much of a child he was.

"In your dreams, Mase," Tyler defended his team, "we're gonna be the ones who kick your ass"

"Yeah right," he scoffed back

In the end, Jeremy's team won which Damon wasn't exactly happy about.

"I bet you they cheated," Damon huffed to Stefan

"Don't be such a cry-baby, Damon," Stefan teased his older brother

"I'm not," Damon whined before he took off in a tantrum, heading towards the parking lot

"I better go after him before he does something drastic," Stefan shouted back to the other guys as he took off after Damon.

* * *

After all the guys left, Jeremy started begging Klaus to tell him who his 'date' for the wedding was but Klaus wouldn't budge. Jeremy even went as far as getting down on his knees and begging him to tell him but it didn't work, for once.

Once they both got back into Jeremy's car, heading home, Jeremy turned to face Klaus and asked, "So when is my so-called 'date' going to be arriving?" sighing as he realized that he wasn't going to find out who his date was until he saw her in person.

"She should be arriving in about an hour or so," Klaus replied, as they pulled up outside the Gilbert House. They both got out of the car and headed towards the steps of the house when Klaus froze.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to invite me in?" the voice asked, Klaus recognized this impatient feminine voice and regained his posture before he turned to face them and said, "Aren't we a little temperamental today? And where is my 'surprise'?"

* * *

**I hope that it's not too bad! **

**Who do you think Jeremy's 'date' is and what will be her 'surprise'?**

**R&R**

**Love ya,**

**tvdxobssessed**

**Want to get in touch with me?**

**Twitter: tvdxobssessed**

**YouTube: tvdxobssessed**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for all the reviews on the last chapter, it really means a lot.**

* * *

Once they both got back into Jeremy's car, heading home, Jeremy turned to face Klaus and asked, "So when is my so-called 'date' going to be arriving?" sighing as he realized that he wasn't going to find out who his date was until he saw her in person.

"She should be arriving in about an hour or so," Klaus replied, as they pulled up outside the Gilbert House. They both got out of the car and headed towards the steps of the house when Klaus froze.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to invite me in?" the voice asked, Klaus recognized this impatient feminine voice and regained his posture before he turned to face them and said, "Aren't we a little temperamental today? And where is my 'surprise'?"

The girl looked to be about 5'7" with straight blonde hair, which was tied in a top knot with a few strands of hair hanging around her face, and blue/grey eyes. She was wearing a black studded cross vest top with a pair of black leggings, which ended about mid-thigh, and her outfit was topped off with a pair of black and white polka dotted converse.

"Well that's a nice way to greet your little sister," she replied, running towards her older brother throwing her arms around him and tackling him in a hug.

"You must be Jeremy," she said, pointing towards him once she pulled out of the hug.

"And I guess that makes you my 'date'," Jeremy grinned

"Yes," she simply answered

"Are you going to tell me your name?"

"When you earn it," she smirked, "so where will I be staying?"

"Well, we've got a guest room or you can stay in my room...if you want," he smirked

"Well, dear sister, it seems that you forgot about me," a voice said, coming from the side of the Gilbert house.

"Well, I'm guessing you're the 'surprise' that our dear little sister was talking out," Klaus smiled, as the guy emerged from the side of the house.

* * *

"_Guys, hurry up," Rebekah barked at her older brothers, "The flight leaves in four hours. It could take time to get a taxi. There could be traffic. The plane could leave early. When we get to Mystic Falls, there could be a line at customs. Come on," she rambled on, trying to catch her breath at the end._

"_Six-hour trip to Mystic Falls. That's a lot of Bekah," Kol complained, "Can't you go instead 'Lijah?" _

"_I've got meetings all day tomorrow that I can't cancel," Elijah simply replied, laughing at his youngest brother_

"_How about you, Finn?" Kol asked, spotting Finn enter the living room_

"_I've got plans with Sage tomorrow," he answered_

"_Can't you cancel?" Kol begged_

_Finn ignored him and questioned his younger brother, "Weren't you complaining earlier that you don't have your 'drinking buddy'?"_

"_Fine, I'll go," Kol huffed and stormed out of the room, leaving a satisfied look on Finn's face. _

_Once Rebekah announced that she was going off to Mystic Falls for the wedding, Esther nearly had a fit. She didn't want to send her only daughter halfway around the world by herself and told Rebekah that she wasn't allowed to go but Elijah comprised the situation and proposed that one of her brothers would go with her and as both Finn and Elijah claimed that they both had plans that they couldn't cancel, Kol was the only option left._

* * *

"Are you sure that your mom won't mind me having dinner here? It's just my mom is in town for the wedding and my dad is letting her stay at my house and there's a lot of sexual tension there...," Bonnie rambled, silently thanking Elena for 'saving' her from her parents.

"My mom won't mind at all, she'll probably be happy to see me hang out with my friends," Elena reassured Bonnie, pulling up outside the Gilbert residence.

Elena got out of her car and waited for Bonnie to get out before they both headed into the house. Elena let Bonnie in first but Bonnie stopped in her tracks, when she saw two people, one female and one male, she didn't recognise in Elena's kitchen, causing Elena to bump into her.

"What's wrong, Bon?" Elena asked her friend, concerned about why she stopped

"Who are they?" she replied, pointing towards the two people in the kitchen, who hadn't noticed the two girls lurking at the front door.

"Well, I can't exactly see with your big head in the way," Elena joked but Bonnie glared at her before moving out-of-the-way so Elena could get a better look.

"That one's Kol," she pointed towards the male, "he's Klaus' younger brother"

"Is that the 'friend' that we spoke about on the phone?" Bonnie quirked an eyebrow at her best friend

"Yep," she replied

"And the girl?" Bonnie asked

"I'm guessing that's Jer's date to the wedding," she said, as she finally closed the front door, alerting the four people in the kitchen.

"Lena, is that you?" Jer shouted from the kitchen

"Yeah, Jer," she shouted back, "Bon is here as well"

"Hey Bon," Jer shouted but as Bonnie was about to reply, an angry Katherine screamed from the top of the stairs, "Will you guys knock it off? I'm trying to get some beauty sleep!"

"Are you hibernating?" Jer shouted back at her, but instead of responding Katherine slammed her bedroom door shut, which caused everyone except Jeremy and Elena to flinch.

"Is she always that aggressive?" Kol asked Jeremy

"She's usually worse," Elena replied, walking into the kitchen with Bonnie trailing behind her like a lost puppy. The way Klaus' face brightened a lot when he saw Elena enter did not go unnoticed by Rebekah.

"What are you doing here, Bon?" Jeremy asked

"Do you not want me here? Because I can go..." she began

"I didn't say that you had to leave. I asked why you were here?"

"Abby's back in town"

"Ouch! Where's she staying?"

"Oh, here's the fun part! My dad thought that it would be a wonderful idea for her to stay at our house until after the wedding," she replied sarcastically

"And I'm guessing there's a lot of sexual tension," Jer smirked

"Yep"

"Are you as confused as I am?" Kol whispered to Rebekah

"Oh! That was rude of me, I'm Bonnie, Elena's best friend"

"I'm Kol," he introduced himself, kissing her hand causing her to giggle like a schoolgirl.

"And you are?" she turned to Rebekah

"Ask Jeremy," she giggled

"She won't tell me her name!" Jeremy huffed, and everyone else in the room laughed at his childish behaviour.

* * *

After dinner, Jeremy showed Kol to the guest room and brought Rebekah to his room.

"Are you ever going to tell me your name?"

"You haven't done anything to deserve it yet," she smirked, the same smirk as Kol and Klaus.

"What do I have to do to deserve it then?"

"You'll work it out," she grinned as she sat on Jeremy's double bed and looked around his room. It was a typical boy's room with clothes thrown everywhere along with books and DVDs which were scattered around the room.

"What are you? A pig?" she scoffed

"If you try living with Kat long enough, this" he pointed to his mess, "won't seem so bad"

* * *

"So how was your day, sweetheart?" Klaus asked Elena, as they entered her bedroom together once Bonnie left and everyone else was off doing their own things.

"It was alright, I spent the day hanging with Bon and Care," she smiled, "How was your day? Jer didn't make you uncomfortable today, did he?"

"No, Jeremy was on his best behaviour," he reassured her

"So what did you guys do all day?"

"He actually brought me to some football game, it was actually quite fun"

"I forgot they still do that"

"Damon took off in a tantrum afterwards," he smirked

"Why?"

"His team lost"

"He can't stand losing!" she explained, "It wounds his ego"

"No one can hurt his ego, it's pretty huge," he laughed

"Don't remind me," she joked

They both sat laughing for a few minutes until a silence fell in the room. It wasn't exactly an awkward silence it was more of a comfortable one – well as comfortable a silence can be when two people barely know each other.

"Why'd you agree to this?" she asked him, out of the blue

"What?" he asked, confused about what she was talking about

"I heard that you never do weddings," she replied

"I've never done a wedding before; it wasn't because I've never been asked. I just never said yes," he answered

"Why'd you say yes to me?" she asked, curious

"There was something in your voice on the phone that day," he explained

"Desperation?"

"I think it was hope," he replied, looking her in the eyes. He could swear he felt something for her, but he shook it off, thinking he was slightly delusional.

He changed the subject slightly, "One time I had to escort someone to a funeral"

"An escort at a funeral? Somebody's dead," she joked

"Yeah, imagine facing that alone," he replied, gazing at her in the eyes again

* * *

A phone call brought them back to reality. Elena looked at the caller ID, it was Bonnie.

"Hey Bon"

"Hey Lena, I can't cope any longer. Can I stay at yours?"

"I'm not sure. You might be allowed to sleep on the couch"

"Anything to get me out of this house"

"Why? What happened?"

"Well…"

* * *

_Bonnie was seated at her kitchen table with her parents who were sitting facing each other. They were discussing Elena's wedding fiasco. _

"_Well, at least she had the chance to leave a man at the altar," Abby said, looking at Bonnie_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Bonnie defended herself_

"_Nothing. It's an expression," Abby replied_

"_No, it's not"_

"_Don't listen to your mother. You're independent and you always have been. Even when you were a kid, when you'd read alone in your room or play with your puzzles, you were just fine!" _

_Rudy paused before he continued his speech, "They are people like Elena, who need to shoot for the stars, with her fleeing after the whole breakup and building herself a whole new life. Other people are satisfied with staying where they are. I'm telling you, these are the people who never get cancer. They're happy with what they have, they're basically content, like... cows._

* * *

"I can't cope; one of them is going to drive me over the edge"

"Sure, you can stay here. You can sleep on the couch"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she screamed into the phone

"It's no problem"

"Okay, I'll see you in ten"

"Okay, bye"

* * *

**I'm actually updating for the second time in one week, I'm so proud of myself. I'm working on the next chapter and I'm hoping that I'll have it up before Monday. **

**Any questions, PM me.**

**R&R**

**Love ya,**

**tvdxobssessed**

**Want to get in touch with me?**

**Twitter: tvdxobssessed**

**YouTube: tvdxobssessed**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys for all the reviews on the last chapter, it really means a lot.**

* * *

- The Next Day –

* * *

Loud banging is what they all woke up to the next day. Caroline stood outside ringing the doorbell and thumping the door repeatedly. Choruses of 'go away' and 'shut up' were heard throughout the house but that didn't stop Caroline.

Eventually after five minutes of repeated banging, Katherine stormed down the stairs and threw the door open.

"What?" she croaked, her throat still dry

"I need you guys help," Caroline replied, pushing past Katherine and headed towards the kitchen.

"Is anyone up yet?" Caroline asked

"Nope"

"When will they be getting up?"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"What's going on down here?" Elena asked, walking down the stairs with Jeremy and Rebekah not too far behind her.

"Hey Lena," Caroline chirped

"Care? What are you doing here?" Elena yawned, putting on the kettle

"Like I said to your 'oh so pleasant' twin, I need your help," she explained

* * *

Ten minutes later, everyone minus Bonnie were sitting around the kitchen, all in their pyjamas with the exception of Caroline.

"Do you think we should wake her up?" Rebekah asked Elena, signalling towards Bonnie

"Here, I'll do it. Hold my mug," she said, handing Rebekah her mug of coffee.

Elena walked over to Bonnie who was stretched out on the sofa, still fast asleep. Elena tapped her lightly on the shoulder with her foot and kept doing so until she decided to try something else.

"Dad," Elena called

"Yes?"

"Do you still have that air horn?"

"Yes, but why would you need it?"

"If you can get it for me, I'll show you"

Grayson went and brought the air horn back to Elena. Elena warned everyone to cover their ears as she pushed her finger down on the button. A loud blaring noise came out of it and Bonnie fell off the sofa. Bonnie was screaming, so Elena took her finger off the button.

"What was that for?!" Bonnie screamed

"You wouldn't wake up," Katherine replied, appearing beside her double.

"And you couldn't have shaken me?!"

"We did," Elena butted in

* * *

"Can you help me fold these napkins?" Caroline asked Elena

"Sure"

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to check on Jeremy and Matt," she said and turned but stopped when she noticed how Elena was folding them.

"No...no, sweetie...not like that, we're not at a barn dance. You wanna fold them like swans like I showed you that one Christmas, remember?" she smiled at Elena

"Yeah. It all came screaming back to me," Elena joked, glancing around the room as Caroline walked off in a different direction.

"Bon? What are you doing under there?" Elena asked her best friend, who was hiding under one of the tables in the Salvatore's living room.

"I'm hiding from Care," Bonnie replied

"Why?" she laughed at her friend

"She's lost it"

"She can't lose something, she never had," she joked

"I'm serious!" Bonnie snapped, "She made me spend an hour and a half going over seating arrangements"

"That doesn't sound so bad"

"She couldn't decide on where everyone will sit except her. She wants her and Stefan to be seated in the centre of the room," Bonnie complained

"Trust Caroline, to always want to be the centre of attention"

* * *

"NO! NO! NO! What are you doing?"Caroline screamed at Jeremy and Matt, "You can't just hang the stars, they have to trickle down!"

"Trickle," Matt scoffed

"I don't get why she's so stressed about this. The wedding's not for like two days and the rehearsal dinner's tomorrow so why is she worried now?" Matt turned and asked Jeremy

"Her dad's coming home tonight and she hasn't seen him in a few months. She also wants everything to be ready for the rehearsal dinner tomorrow so she doesn't need to worry in the morning. She wants everything to be perfect," Jeremy replied

"Aw, Care, always the perfectionist," Matt joked

"Look at them acting all bromance-y," Caroline scoffed to Rebekah, who was feeling incredibly awkward as she didn't really know anyone here.

"I think it's kind of cute," Rebekah commented

"Are you crushing on Jeremy?"

"Maybe," Rebekah blushed

"I knew it!" Caroline smiled, "Are you ever going to tell him your name?"

"I probably will, I just want to see him suffer a little while longer," she smirked

* * *

Soon Caroline stormed off when she spotted Katherine decorating one of the desserts with marshmallows.

"Kat, you want to put the marshmallows in concentric circles," Caroline informed her

"No, Care, you want to put them in concentric circles," Katherine replied, "I want to do this," she said as she stuck a marshmallow up one of Caroline's nostrils.

"What are we twelve?!" Caroline asked but Katherine just shrugged her shoulders and continued decorating the dessert.

* * *

"So how are you getting on?" Elena asked Klaus, as she headed towards him and Kol who were lurking in the hallway.

"We've doing great. We've actually been more help than Damon and Stefan, according to Caroline that is," Klaus smiled at Elena.

"Yeah, I'm guessing Damon bailed?" she smiled at Klaus, both of them forgetting Kol's presence.

"Yeah," he replied

"He's probably at the Grill or something," she said, still on the topic of Damon.

"What's the Grill?" Kol butted in, as they seemed to forget that he was there.

"The Mystic Grill is like a café/bar. It's also a popular hangout for teenagers and young adults," she answered, "It's also Damon's favourite bar," she then added. Kol noticed how Klaus kept watching her lips as she spoke; he was somewhat entranced by her.

"That sounds fun, can we go there later?" Kol asked Elena but Klaus answered for her, "I don't really think that we need to go..."

But Elena cut him off, "I was actually planning on going there later with Kat and everyone, you two included... if you want"

"We'd love to," Klaus and Kol both answered at the same time

"That's great!" she said, and headed off in the opposite direction of where Caroline was.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" Kol questioned his older brother

"Nothing, other than a business arrangement," Klaus replied

"It sure doesn't look like that"

"It's strictly professional," Klaus snapped, trying to keep control of his temper.

"There's something between the two of you guys. Everyone knows it, hell even Rebekah knows it. Everyone can see it's more than that, everyone except you and Elena," Kol informed his brother, trying to get him to see it before it drives him over the edge.

"It's just a business arrangement," Klaus repeated

"You may have everyone else fooled but you can't fool me. You do feel something for her, don't you? You do, you just wouldn't admit it," Kol told his brother who stomped off at the end of his speech.

* * *

"What happened between you two?" Rebekah asked as she approached her brother

"I think I may have pushed him too far," Kol replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why what did you say to him, Kol?" she growled, her voice getting a little louder but nobody seemed to be paying attention to the siblings.

"I pointed it out to him that his relationship with Elena was more than just a business arrangement," he sighed.

Of course, Rebekah knew about Klaus' job. Here and Kol were the only ones in their family that knew. She wasn't exactly overjoyed about his job and they had quite a few arguments about it, but in the end, he always won.

"And why would you do that, Kol?!" she snapped at him, slapping him in the chest.

"He needed to be told before he got too attached"

"Or what?"

"He'll do something, he might regret," he replied, running off to help Tyler carry more boxes of decorations into the house.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to upload next. **

**Feel free to PM me if you have any questions. :)**

**R&R**

**Love ya,**

**tvdxobssessed**

**Want to get in touch with me?**

**Twitter: tvdxobssessed**

**YouTube: tvdxobssessed**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys for all the reviews on the last chapter, it really means a lot.**

* * *

After six antagonizing hours of helping Caroline with all her decorations; everyone gathered in the Mystic Grill. There were quite a lot of them so they took up many of the tables in the Mystic Grill, but it didn't matter as there weren't many other people there.

Elena and Klaus were sitting beside each other with Bonnie opposite them and Caroline and Stefan beside Bonnie. Caroline and Damon were at the bar ordering the drinks for their table; Caroline volunteered and dragged Damon over to talk to him after seeing his discomfort over Klaus and Elena.

"They look so cute together" Caroline pointed out to an aggravated Damon, referring to Klaus and Elena who were giggling and laughing at some joke Bonnie made.

"Don't talk. Please" Damon responded, adding the please as an afterthought.

"Don't be so grumpy, Damon!" she ordered him, glaring her blue eyes into his blue eyes.

"I'm not grumpy. I'm just trying to face reality"

"How so?" she asked, curiously

"They wouldn't last for long. I'd give it a month or two at most"

"I'd say you're wrong," she smirked, walking away carrying one of the trays with the drinks on it.

* * *

After a while of waiting for their order, Elena excused herself to go to the bathroom with Bonnie accompanying her.

"So what's going on with you and Klaus?" Bonnie asked, wiggling her eyebrows at her friend once they entered the girl's restrooms.

"Nothing really. It's kind of like a fling," Elena said, not sure how to describe their 'arrangement.'

"It's just a 'fling'," Bonnie mocked her, "This is you Elena, you are not Katherine. You don't do flings and one-night stands"

"Maybe I do now," Elena winked

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

"Does anyone else want any more drinks?" Klaus asked, getting out of his seat. A few people told him what they wanted before Rebekah followed him up to the bar.

"I heard Kol spoke to you about your so-called 'arrangement'," Rebekah told her older brother, taking a seat on the bar stool beside where he was standing.

"He did," Nik replied, bluntly.

"And?" Rebekah smiled reassuringly at her brother, hoping that he'd open up to how he felt about Elena.

"And what?" he asked her, impatiently.

"And do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you want this to be more than just another 'business arrangement'?" she wiggled her perfectly shaped eyebrows at the end.

"No. This is and always will be a strictly professional arrangement," he replied

"Keep telling yourself that," she muttered under her breath.

"Just because you were once in the same position , as Elena, with Alexander -," he began to rant

"Don't you dare mention that name!" she snapped at him but he ignored her and continued his rant.

"- when you were both so happily engaged before he broke it off without reason, does it sound a bit like Elena's situation? In this little scenario in your little head, you picture yourself to be Elena, don't you?" he asked, but he didn't wait for an answer, "Of course you do. Except you imagine your prince charming to come and sweep you off your feet. Is Jeremy going to be your next 'prince charming'? Should we book the church for the wedding yet? Because that's what you did with Alexander, the minute you met him you began planning your futures together without knowing anything about the real Alexander."

"Stop it Nik, that's enough!" she cried

"You didn't think to do a background search on him until after the engagement was over and that's when your 'perfect' life shattered. You found out that there was nobody with his name and instead his name was Paul Telfer."

"I said stop it, Nik!" she screamed, causing all the heads in the bar to turn and look at the two siblings arguing, Elena still hadn't come back yet.

"Go right ahead. Laugh at the girl who loved too easily. But I would rather have lived my life than yours, Nik. No one will ever sit around the table telling stories about a man who couldn't love. Do it. Look me in the eye and do it, you coward! Do it!" she screamed at him before she stormed off to the parking lot with Jeremy racing out behind her.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Kol asked his brother, joining him at the bar.

"Don't you start," Klaus snapped

"I didn't do anything!"

"Sure, you didn't," he fake-laughed

"It's all your fault! You got it into her head that I have a thing for Elena"

"And you're not?"

"No, I'm not"

* * *

After a few minutes, the brothers returned to the table with the drinks as Elena and Bonnie exited the bathroom and took their seats again. Rebekah returned a few minutes later with Jeremy holding her hand, for support.

A waitress later came with all their food and got more drinks to those who wanted them.

"Rebekah, love, eat your veggies," Klaus teased her, hoping she'd forgave him.

His hope was shattered when she answered, "I'm not eating until you apologize"

"For which indiscretion? There have been so many," he joked with her

"You know what happened or would you like me to jog your memory?"

"I'm sorry Bex," he replied, sounding sincere. He wasn't sure if she accepted it or not because after he said it, she blanked him.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating in ages but I had exams (my last one was on Tuesday) so I had to revise :( but hopefully now, I'll have more time to upload. **

**I'm soooo sorry that it's short and there isn't any Klena interaction but the next chapter will have some so don't worry! I also hope you guys like this chapter because I kind of rushed it because I didn't want you guys to give up hope of me updating. **

**Feel free to PM me if you have any questions. :)**

**R&R**

**Love ya,**

**tvdxobssessed**

**Want to get in touch with me?**

**Twitter: tvdxobssessed**

**YouTube: tvdxobssessed**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter; you don't know how much it means to me.**

* * *

"_**I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."  
― Marilyn Monroe**_

* * *

"What was the argument between you and Bekah about?" Elena asked once they all returned home and Klaus suggested that they go on a walk, just the two of them.

"Nothing. Just boy drama," he shrugged his shoulders. Technically he was lying their fight was about a boy he just didn't tell Elena which one.

"Oh. Been there, done that," she laughed and nudged his shoulder, hoping that he'd cheer up.

"So what's got you down in the dumps?" Elena asked, sitting down on a bench not too far from the Gilbert house.

"Nothing," he looked at her, sitting down beside her

"Is it the fact that I made you leave your family to come to dreary old Mystic Falls?" she asked

"It's not that. Plus, my family is worse than the Adams Family," he said, causing Elena to laugh at his joke

"Kol and Bekah don't seem that bad," she pointed out

"Individually they seem somewhat normal but as a family...well...we're just...dysfunctional," he replied

"Your family can't be that bad. Have you met mine?" she joked

"Your family isn't that bad," he laughed at her

"Have you not met Kat? She's kind of a psychotic bitch at times," she joked

"Bex is the same. The morning on the day we first met, she came to my house after one of her one-night stands and threw a tantrum when Kol called her a 'strumpet'"

Elena laughed at this and continued on the sibling bashing, "Katherine tried to seduce Damon before she knew we were together," she blurted out

"And did it work?" he cocked an eyebrow

"Nope. Stefan walked in and chased her off," they laughed

* * *

They were both laughing and neither of them realised how close they were. They were inches from each other's faces and they both starting leaning in. She made the first move and leaned over and crashed her lips into his. She wasn't thinking clearly, probably due to the alcohol from the Grill. Klaus was completely confused, he thought back to earlier that night when he declared to Bekah and Kol that what he and Elena had, was just a business arrangement. He shook off his thoughts and kissed her with all his might. She moaned at the contact. They both poured everything they had in the kiss, both thinking that it would probably be their last.

She wrapped her arms around his neck trying to get as close as possible to him. He tangled his fingers in her long silky hair and pulled her closer. Just as he was about to pull her into his lap, they broke apart at the sound of a twig snapping near them.

"Did you hear that?" Elena asked

"It's probably just a rabbit or something," he reassured her, hoping they could get back to what they were doing a few moments before.

"Hello?" she screamed out

"It's a rabbit, it's not going to answer you," he smirked

"Lena?" Jeremy's voice sounded through the darkness

"Jer?" she shouted back

"Where are you?" he shouted back

"Over here," she said as she slid to the opposite corner of the bench from Klaus.

* * *

"Hey Lena," Jeremy spoke as he approached the two of them

"Were you two running or something? You seem flushed Lena," Jeremy pointed out to his older sister.

"Yeah, we had a race to see who could reach the bench first and I won," she replied, trying to convince him and it seemed to be working.

"Okay," Jeremy replied, looking at their expressions, "I'll leave you two to do whatever you were doing," he said, as he turned to walk away but stopped in his tracks when he remembered why he came out in the first place, "Mom told me to tell you two to hurry up and get home or she'll lock you both out"

"Race you?" Elena asked her brother, getting off the bench

"You're on!" Jeremy answered, taking off ahead of her with Klaus following about a mile behind Elena.

"No fair!" Elena shouted once she saw how far ahead he was. Jeremy arrived home first with Elena following a minute later and Klaus a few minutes after that.

* * *

For the rest of the night, Elena did her best to avoid Klaus. If she saw him attempt to approach her, she ran and hid elsewhere. It was working fine until everyone decided it was time for bed and she couldn't escape from him.

"So...," he looked at her as she emerged from the bathroom.

She repeated, "So..."

She sobered up and attempted to apologise for her actions, "About earlier," his blue eyes meet her brown ones, "I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me, I should have never done that," he tried to mask the hurt in his face, "I totally understand if you want to back out of the arrangement now," she finished

"No, I don't think it would be quite wise to back out now. We still have a couple of days left anyway so what's the point of backing out early?" he answered

"Okay then," she replied as she started to climb into their bed.

A few minutes later after they both got comfortable, Elena broke the silence.

"You kissed back," she informed him causing his blue eyes to widen to the size of saucers.

"Yeah. So what?" he snapped, even in the dark Elena could make out the scowl on his face.

"You didn't drink that much compared to me but you still kissed back so did you want something like that to happen?" She asked, smirking even though he couldn't see it.

"No. Of course not," he denied then he turned to her, "Why, did you?"

"No," she answered quickly

"Let's just go to sleep and pretend this never happened," she said, closing her eyes and attempting to get to sleep.

"Yeah," he replied, closing his eyes as well,

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Some Klena action for you guys! Sorry for the sucky ending, I didn't know to end it so I just left it there. Sorry I just had to use that Pretty Little Liars quote, if anyone can find it I'll give you a shout-out in the next chapter.**

**R&R**

**Love ya,**

**tvdxobssessed**

**Want to get in touch with me?**

**Twitter: tvdxobssessed**

**YouTube: tvdxobssessed**

** : tvdxobssessed **


End file.
